A Dilemma between Two Worlds
by beno11180
Summary: A Story concerning LoL characters. Romance, wars and friendships.
1. A Traveller

Hey guys. beno here. This is my first ever fiction story. It is about lol characters, although the storyline is quite unique

Chapter 1

Snow drifted down onto the institute. The league champions were in the arena practising their attacks and combos. A lone figure could be seen making his way across the landscape. The blizzard had gone on for several weeks now and a lot of false trails had hindered the traveller, but now at last his destination had been reached. A faint smile crossed his face, but disappeared immediately, as if it had never been.

The traveller had a gaunt face which disguised his true emotions. A muscular body which was born through lots of hardships. The traveller had a small dragon tattoo on his back, with clear black eyes with a small glint of red, which made you feel as if he was looking straight through you. He wore light clothes, which showed that he had adjusted quite well to the weather, which was not entirely the case. He entered the league institute, and the first thing he saw was a lot of normal people and some strange animal creatures.

As he made his way across to where he hoped the office would be, a thick musky scent entered his nostrils. His blood boiled as he looked around for the source. Cheap love sorcery he hated. His gaze passed over a fox with seven tails. As she made her way across to him, he noticed she actually had nine. His face flustered as he saw the enormously large breasts which could be seen effortlessly through the cleavage the fox-woman was showing. 'Hey baby' said the woman as she reached him. He now noticed her yellow eyes which burned with passion.

'Who are you? I've never seen you before' she continued while shamelessly spreading her legs for him to see everything.

'Get out of my sight, slut' spat out the traveller.

'Oooh a tough one we have here. Don't worry, i won't hurt you'she said as she broke his personal space and made a grab for him.

The traveller deftly swiped her hands off him. 'If you want to help, would you mind telling me where the recruitment office is?' The fox shrugged and pointed him to it. He left without thanking her, leaving her somewhat sad until she decided to go and fuck some other men.

'Hello there, who are you and what is your business here?' asked a smartly dressed woman at the office desk.

The traveller looked at her with set eyes.

'You're a pretty young lad, you aren't from around here. Where did you come from? Roaming around these lands is dangerous.' she asked

'I want to join the league.'

'What is your purpose of seeking out the league?'

'I thought people were more friendly and formal here' chuckled the traveller.

A warm smile deposited itself on the woman's face. 'Very well, i'm leblanc. And you are?'

'My name is Benjamin'


	2. A dirty river

Hello guys. beno here with chapter 2 of A Dilemma Between Two Worlds.

Pls don't hesitate to post reviews and tell me what you would like to see in this story.

Hope you enjoy. Later Sorry for the bad pun :3

**Chapter 2**

'Sit pls, make yourself comfortable.' Leblanc invited.

Ben said down on a chair facing Leblanc in front of her desk.

'So, Benjamin, why do you want to join the League?' Leblanc asked.

'A storm is approaching' Ben's serious voice caught Leblanc's attention.

'You mean bad weather? And why should you join the League because of a storm?' Leblanc asked innocently.

Ben pondered this forr a moment, then said 'You know what kind of storm i'm referring to.'

'Very well' said Leblanc It seems he doesn't want to let off much she thought. 'Very well' she repeated, 'for your first test, you can fight againt draven'.

'Draven?'

'He's an arrogant bastard who thinks he can beat anyone. If you can beat him, you join the League'.

'And?' Ben sensed the need of an and in Leblanc's statement.

'You'll have my gratitude' Leblanc smiled. 'I can see you're no fool'.

'Well, i never said I was'. With that Ben left on his search for Draven.

Outside, in the courtyard, he saw no signs of the fox-girl and breathed a sigh of relief. What he did see was a woman who felt intimidating, a man who looked

like a barbarian and another woman.

'Who are you?' the barbarian asked. 'Another wanton champion? Pah!' he spat on the ground.

'Good day to you too...' Ben gestured with his hands.

'Tryndamere' the barbarian replied, 'and don't be sarcastic with me.'

'I'm Ashe' the one with an intimidating aura around her said, 'pls forgive my husband, he means only goodwill'

'Riven' said the other woman.

Ben look at her more closely. She looked... content in some way which he didn't know.

'What's your name?' she asked, her brown eyes fixed on his face.

Ben shook himelf up and said, 'Benjamin, pleased to meet you'.

He shook hands with them all.

'So, who are you fighting against?' Tryndamere asked.

'Draven. Would you know where to find him?'

'Hahahah!' the barbarian let out a hearty laugh. 'Leblanc wants to beat his ass up. And i don't blame her.'

'Why? What did he do?' Benjamin asked.

'He disturbs the peace and boasts of his every victory, if you can beat him, you are one of us.' said Ashe in an angry tone.

'I see my dear queen is still pissed on his last victory 11/0 against her. Haha', Tryndamere laughed.

'Queen?' Ben asked incredulously.

'Aha, forget he said anything dear, he's probably still drunk from yesterday, Haha' Ashe laughed a false laugh.

Seeing that a heated argument was about to get underway, Ben asked, 'So, where can I find Draven?'

Riven, eager to leave the heated couple, told him, 'Come, i'll take you'.

As they walked through the institute, he saw many creatures. There ws a savage lion, with a witch and a cat who had the same fur as the hair of the witch. He

said nothing, but observed each one carefully.

'Riven, are the cat and witch the same?' He asked.

'Yes, her name is nidalee', Riven replied.

'Seeing as how i am going to be part of the league, would you mind teaching me about the place where we fight?'

'The summoner's rift? Sure, but first you need to beat draven's ass up'

'That is the least of your concerns, Riven' Ben smiled.

'Why are you smiling?' Rive asked.

'Just thinking about how fitting it is that i beat up Draven. I hate proud cocks.'

'Hmm...why? Cause you think you got the biggest cock in the world?' Riven asked with a snigger

'What-?'

'Cat got your tongue?'

'No...river washed it away'

'Hah...you think you're so funny' shouted Riven. 'That joke is so fucking old'

'Well, i'm new'

'And what do you think that makes you? It does not make you eligible to mock me, that I know for sure'

'Well, you wanted to know how big my cock is'

'I did not say that, you dirty pervert' Riven smacked him across his face leaving a bright red print.

Ben flushed and crashed with a man in his haste to run away from the angry Riven.

'Now, that is not the way to move' groaned the man.

'Who are you?' asked Ben.

'Draven' said Draven.

'So, you're Draven?'

'Yes, would you like Draven's assistance?'

'Do you have two personalities?'

'What do you mean? Draven is Draven.'

'Ok, Draven, let me see how I should put this...I need to beat your ass up.'

'Never seen you before. Another champion eh? And Leblanc sent you to fight me. I feel sorry for you boy.'

'Why should you feel sorry for me?' Ben asked

'Because Draven will beat your ass up.'

'Draven, enough with the talk' Riven burst in. I bet you that Ben will beat you up. If Ben wins, you don't boast about yourself for a year.'

'And what if I win?' Draven mused. You'll be my whore for a year. I bet you have a tight asshole.'

'Fine' Riven said.

Turning on Ben, she said,'If you lose, I swear i'll find you and kill you.'

'Sure, no pressure'

'Follow Draven. He will take you to the arena' Draven told Ben.


	3. I've got axes and wounds

Hey guys. This is Chapter 3

I have a question for you guys. Should i make the chapters with titles or it doesn't matter to you?

* * *

Draven and Ben walked down a small corridor leading them to a hallway. They climbed the stairs which brought them to a rom which looked like a launching pad for spaceships.

'There. This is the summoning platform'. Draven told Ben. 'The real battles have the great shopkeepers. But, this is just so we can fight fairly.'

Draven nodded to a launching pad. 'I'll take the other one. Head straight to middle lane and prepare to meet Draven's axes.' Draven smiled, a grim smile.

Ben stood on the summoer platform, Draven stood on the other one and time seemed to cease.

A bright flash of blue light notified Ben that he had reached his destination. He was in a base, that he knew. There were three lanes, and middle lane seemeda straight enough lane to go to. Plucking Maelstrom from its sheath, he swung his sword twice. His brother had given him the sword, before the darkness had tainted his mother. He remembered it clearly, that day. His father was killed by Ben's own mother. His brother had become a follower of the Dark. He neededto redeem his family name. That's why he joined the League. To protect the world from the ever growing darkness.

He noticed towers beside him every few feet and other paths leading inside a forest. But he stuck to the middle lane. Pretty soon, he saw Draven waving his axes. He realized he was taunting him.'Come out and play. Hahaha!'

'Minions have Spawned'

Minions? What minions? thought Ben to himself as Draven lobbed an axe at him. Ben blocked it easily and summoned his blade's true form.

The blade glowed purple and Ben lunged at Draven who sidestepped, counterattacking with an axe heading straight for Ben's face. Ben shifted ahead of Draven, dodging his axe with ease and lodging his sword in Draven's back. Draven was shocked, but quickly punched Ben in the stomach, causing him to block and take

the sword out. Ben saw purple creatures approaching him and retreated, as he did not know what they where. He saw the same creatures approach from his side,

but they were blue this time. Remembering also, that his base crystals were blue, he guessed correctly that the blue creatures were on his side.

He had no clue what was going on, but kept his calm and kept attacking Draven. The purple creatures attacking him were hindering his focus. He grimaced.

On the other side, Draven didn't look too well neither. He was thinking about how to engage and beat him up. Ben already had a plan. Draven's aTtacks were easy to counter. He made no effort to hide his intentions. He was confident. That would be his fall Ben thought. Ben feinted in Draven'direction causing him to prepare to block. Ben shifted ahead of him and pushed him back into the blue creatures. He then shifted again to his side and brought his blade swiftly down with force.

'First blood'

Ben found himself back in the huge room, Draven beside him.

'That was a good fight' Draven told him. 'But I was going easy on you'

'Sure, thanks. Hahaha!' Ben laughed at Drave's absurdity. Going easy on me, he's quite the joker, i'll give him that thought Ben to himself.

'Let's go celebrate man' Draven said.

'Damn, they have good beer here' Ben thought to himself as he lay back in his chair.

'Hey Gragas, hand me another pint', Ben had quite memorized the alemaster's name after 7 mugs.

Gragas grinned at him and passes him another mug. 'To Benjamin' He cheered.

'To Benjamin' echoed the overcrowded room. There was a knock at the door and Gragas went to open it. Lelanc and Riven walked in and made straight for Draven.

'So, how did it go?' Leblannc asked.

'Well, the fellow here beat Draven', Draven said. 'He's strong'.

'Really, you beat him? Nice!' Leblanc cheered Ben.

'So, where will I stay tonight?' Ben asked Leblanc.

'In your room' Leblanc said.

'But I don't have one right?'

'We have 20 free rooms. We're always looking for new champions, that's why'.

'Well that's very smart of you to think ahead. After all, no-one knows the future'.

'Very well, if that's all, I need to get going' Leblanc said.

'Wait. When will my first battle be?' asked Ben.

'Tomorrow', Leblanc told him. She turned to leave.

'Wait. You still have'n't told me where my room is.'

'Riven will show you. Now, if you'll excuse me', Leblanc walked out of the door.

Ben stood up.'I think I'm done here for tonight. Riven, would you teach me about the Summoner's rift?'

'Give me a good reason why I should' told him Riven.

'Well I did save your ass...literally' Ben told her.

'Fine, I will teach you' Riven told him.

'This is your room. Here.' Riven gave him the key.

Ben unlocked the door and walked in.

Riven left saying 'I'll go and get a map.'

Ben was left in the room. He decided to figure out what these people had given him. He discoverd a balcony looking onto the arena, and the scenic beyond.

Well, i guess this is the highlight of tonight, Ben thought to himself.

A door slammed shut behind him.


	4. First Blood

Hmm... its been a while since i last posted, but here is chapter 4. I don't want to make this story on only lemons,. I need to give it an actual storyline.

Anyone who wants to start playing lol, write this in your referral. It helps a lot and we can play together as well

server: EUW summoner name: beno11180

* * *

Ben turned to see Riven with a map in her arms.

'Oh hey, come teach me the most importat stuff Riven'.

'Sure' Riven sat down on his still not made bed.

Yikes, I have some sorting out to do here, Ben thought to himself.

'Ok, so this is where both teams spawn.' Riven pointed to the bottom left and top right ends of the map.

'Blue team is at bottom left and Purple team is at top right.

Top is usully a fighter, so you would probably go top.

Jungle is a tank or fighter. The minions spawn at 1:55. The towers of your colour are with you and you cannot attack in the other's tower or it will attack

you. The same applies to minions. If you attack the enemy, the minions will attack you as well.'

Riven then stopped and smirked.'Well, I told you I'd help you but to no mentioned extent.' I want you to lose'. Hahaha!'

Ben glared at her. 'Get the fuck out my room'

Riven exited and the door close once more.

Ben decided to sit on his bed and thik about all the people or creatures he'd met today. But then he got up and begin his regular training routine.

The sun glared angrily over the institute as Bn groaned and rolled over. He sighed as he remembered that he had forgotten to close the window blinds the day

before. He soon remembered that he had to fight today. I hope i dont mess up. That bitch Riven told me nothing. He sighed in frustrasion.

He got up and after his routine and taking a shower, he decide to go hunt for somewhere to eat. A place this big must have a kitchen or something he thought.

Getting out of his room, he spotted tryndamere heading his way.

'Hey, im with you today. Dont feed.'

'Yeah, good morning Trynda.'

He decided to follow Trynda, who led him to the kichen, where champions were already gathered. He spotted Ashe, who gave him a warm smile in greeting, Riven

who smiled at him icily and the fox-slut. He went to take his breakfast, and sat down on an empty table. To his surprise, Tryndamere joined him, and shortly afterwards, Ashe.

'How do you feel' she asked him.

'Hmmm... I know nothing about this place-summoner's rift'

'You have to discover on your own', Tryndamere told him. That's why Riven didn't tell you about it. Don't worry, just farm your minions and kill your enemy.'

Tryndamere assured him.

'Yeah, i'll try that', Ben told him.

Before long, he was marching to the grand summoning platform with Tryndamere. He chose their respective platform, and found eight other champions waiting

there. He quickly learned that there were caitlyn, the one with the top hat as adc, trynda jungle, brand mid, blizcrank support. He was fighting Mundo in

top, Elise was their enemy jungle twitch their adc, sion mid and janna support. Although the champions were very friendly towards him, they didn't tell him

anything about the rift. Before long a man came and told to them get ready. A flash of light and Ben found himself in the rift again, with his fellow

teammates.

'Hahaha!' laughed brand. 'Sion mid. What a troll. Easy game'

'Ben, now pull my red well', Trynda told him. 'Just come with me.'

Suddenly a voice reached out in his head.

'Hello? You're the new champion right? You looked cool so i picked you. My name is Fertetter and i have summoned you in this silver game'.

'Hey. So you look out for me and keep me from danger?'

'Yes. I also have spells flash and ignite for use on the enemy. You should try to avoid mundo's cleaver and get a good farm.'

'Ok.'

'Also, get a doran's shield and a health pot from the shop.'

Ben walked up to the merchant ad got a shield and a health pot. The he followed Tryndamere o the dense jungle.

'Right, we stillhave about 40 seconds to get ready. Just watch out for enemies and we should be fine' said Trynda. 'I'll try and gank you often, Ben'

'Minions have spawned'

'25 seconds'

Soon, a huge lizard appeared. Ben, trynda and brand began attacking the huge beast.

'Go to your lanes' Trynda shouted.

Ben went out of the jungle and to his lane, where mundo already had 4 minions. Sure enough, Mundo threw him a cleaver which he dodged. He struck his first

creep, and looked to score some hits on mundo. The opposing minions began attacking him and inflicted quite some damage.

'Just farm your minions for now, dont engage until level 3 or 4. And then look for his weak points and press your advantage.

'First Blood'

'It seems Sion killed Brand' Ferfetter told him. 'Go and help trynda, hes in trouble'.

Sure enough, sion and elise were chasing trynda who had dangerously low health.

Ben ran up to a bush and trynda came near him. Suddeny, Ben found himself in a web and unable to move. Sion and Elise began attacking him. Ben dodged to one

side and began attacking sion, who had the least health. 3 deft hits and suddenly a bright flame ignited sion. At the same time, sion disappeared from view.

Turning on elise, he began attackig her. Her attacks were strong and he felt that he was burning. It seemed that she wa going to kill him when

'You have slain an enemy'

His health grew by a bit, but it was all he needed.

'Double kill'

A red circle appeared around him and he was left with about 80 hp.

He decide to leave the unsafe place. As he was leaving, he saw mundo approaching.


	5. Beware nurses

Guys, pls don't hesitate to review the chapters and tell me what you like and what you don't.

Chapter 5 here. Later.

This lemon came earlier than expected, but I can make it work.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. Not recommended for small kids under the age of ~13

Ben found himself back in the base.

'You should build a bit more defensive. Buy a vampiric scepter, a cloth armor and a ruby crystal for now.', Ferfetter told him.

Ben had just enough gold and bought them. While returning to his lane, he noticed that his lane was quite pushed to his tower.

Also, the enemy team had taken a double kill at bot, and brand was clinging to his turret for dear life. That was not good.

Taking a few minions down, he began to look to dispatch Mundo, who had approached his lane some time after. He had just reached

level 6 and Mundo was level 5. Taking him down now was the opportune moment. As he made his move on Mundo, he cursed siently as

he heard the bush move. He should have known, Elisee hadn't been anywhere for two minutes. He began attacking Mundo with decisive

hits which reduced his health drastically. Knowing elise was going to snare him, he shifted right in front mundo and landed a

devestating blow which finished him off. Turning on elise, he easily secured a double kill.

Without warning, Sion came out of the bush and stunned him. His apid attacks on Ben were damaging, and when Ben startted attackig him,

he produced a shield. But soon enough, his health was dropping. Ben felt the famliar sensation of getting burnt. He dispatched Sion with a last blow.

'Triple Kill'

The pain continued for a good three seconds, bringing him down to 50hp. Then he recalled.

The game went on for a good twenty-five minutes. Ben's final score was 19/3 and he felt he had done quite well.

He had gotten top tower at the twelfth minute, had intercepted their dragon kill and got a double kill at the seventeenth minute, and a triple kill

at their top tower at the twenty-fourth minute at which they had surrendered.

He found himself again at the familiar summoning platorm. Trydamere gave him a high-five and congratulated him on his victory. The others

followed suit and were friendly towards him. When he decided it was time to leave, he headed out of the building.

Outside, he decided to explore the institute more. Suddenly, a guy bumped into him.

'Hey, you're the champion I summoned today, just wanted to tell you that was a good match.' Ferfetter told him

'Oh yeah, thanks bro. You're not half bad yourself'.

'Just wanted to tell you, i'll be picking you a lot from now on. I hope we can carry games.'

'Yeah' Ben told him. Games? Is this all a game? Ben pondered as the summoner rushed off.

He decided he had to leave those thoughts for another day and decided to meet the inhabitants of the institute.

An open courtyard where champions would be gathered Ben found. He met a pirate who called himself Gangplank, The lion creature he had met earlier

who called himself Rengar, and the three weird creatures from last game. Twitch, Sion and Mundo.

As he felt a breeze caress his neck, he felt that something was wrong. Sure enough, Twitch had disappeared. Sensing an ominous notion from his

left, he ducked to his right as a vial of green liquid exploded upon his head. He saw Sion and Mundo move in and attack him. He struggled to beat them,

but he was soon gravely wounded. He had hurt Twutch, but Mundo and Sion were still attacking him. He decided to make a run for it.

He felt mundo's cleaver whizz next to his ear, but he kept on running. Suddenly, two things happened simultaneously. A monstrous creature

appeared from nowhere and scorched him in chemicals. Secondly, a robot cop let loose his arm and pulled the three who were chasing him into his arms.

Then Ben drifted into unconsciousness

When he woke, he found himself in a hospital room. A nurse appeared beside him.

'Oh, I see you've woken up'. she said.

'Yeah, what happened after i fell unconscious?' Ben asked her.

'Well, Blitzcrank arrested the group who were attacking you, and called for us to help you.'

'Ahhh... well thanks for your help'. AS he tried to get up, he noticed that not only his pain was preventing him from getting up, but also that he

was trapped.

'Not so fast now, I still need to test something on you' the nurse said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

A syringe was quicly produced and she injected him with it. Soon after, the nurse began to caress Ben.

Suddenly anticipating the nurse's intentions, Ben broke out in a cold sweat. He tried to move, but couldn't, thanks to Akali's injection.

She was tracing Ben's abs through his patient clothes. She smiled sexily at him, and began to tug off his shirt. Then she pushed her big melons

onto his head. Ben was helpless as he saw her huge tits through her clothing. The smell was glorious and he was tempted to bite on them.

He was quite aroused, although he didn't actually want it.

Then Akali moaned sexily and Ben couldn't help it. He bit on her titties to which Akali responded with another

moan and looked surpised at him. Ben relished the smell of her titties, and sucked on her right boob while caressing her left with his other hand.

He was overcome by lust, as she moaned and twitched to his moves. Oh God, Ben thought to himself. His boner was prodding out at Akali's ass.

Akali smiled at him and told him, 'It seems you like my boobs'. Let's see how you like it like this. She tugged on his outfit, which quicky came away

and Ben was left in his boxers. She kissed him again and let their lips entwine together. She moaned softly as he tugged on her boobs, but then quickly

pulled away and uncovered his painful 8-inch boner. 'Oooh! So big', she cried in feigned terror. She started to jerk him off with her smooth hands.

Ben closed his eyes and let himself relax. Fuck, this is amazing, he thought. Akali began to lick the tip of his hard cock and Ben twitched involuntarily.

He groaned, and Akali noticing his closed eyes laughed softly. 'Don't close your eyes or you'll miss the view', she said as she took off the garment lightly

endowing her breasts. She pushed the huge melons into Ben's face again. As she rubbed his cock with her other hand, she kissed Ben passionately.

Then she decided to change position and show her backside to Ben while sucking him off. Oh God, ben groaned to himself, as he lifted the hem of her

garment. He was surprised when he felt it already wet and smelled Akali's pants. He approved and put a finger on her damp panties. Akali abruptly gave

a low moan 'Yeh, j-just like that. Aaaah!

Ben felt akali's mouth engulf his cock once more and groaned in surprise as she deepthroated him. She held his cock for around five sconds and then

raised her head up. 'Do you like it', she purred.

'Oh fuck...' Ben was in heaven, having hid cock sucked and smeling this ridiculoas beauty's folds was exhilirating.

AKali took that as a yes and continued jerking him off with her mouth. Ben groaned in surprise as he felt his orgasm coming. Akali tensed with anticipation

as Ben's cock bulged in her mouth

'Ah fuck...' Ben came in her mouth. Akali happiy swallowed down his cum and turned to kiss him again.

Hmm, by the way I haven't told you my name yet. It's Akali. she purred.

Well this a good way to intoduce someone, Ben though sarcastically. He remembered the way she had blown him and though Maybe it's not that bad an

introduction.

'My name is Ben' He told her.


	6. Another fight

Yeah, Chapter 6 here. The story is getting along quite slowly for my liking. :/

Guess, when i thought about it, it didn't feel this long.

Anyway enjoy. Yes, another lemon.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. Not recommended for kids under the age of ~13

Review- by Publius- T**here needs to be a concerted effort to follow grammatical rules.**

** Also, don't make lemons so sudden, the lemon itself was good, but you may want to build up to it.**

Do you mean the direct speech or? Fragments? I don't know what those are. Anyway, yes the lemon did come suddenly, it wasn't exactly my initial plan.

What i first had in mind was to have her(Akali) jerk him off with the injection that made him immobile, and then Shen comes in and saves him from her

evil clutches... :O

Thanks for taking the time to review ;)

* * *

Akali moaned as she wrestled with his tongue again. She opened her eyes, raised herself from him and slapped him across the face.

Dafuq?!, Ben thought to himself.

'Damn it', Akali said angrily. 'Look at what you've done to me.'

She showed her posterior to Ben, who could see that it was dripping wet.

'Are you going to leave me like this now?' Her former angry demaneour replaced now by a husky, lustful voice.

She leaned in to kiss him again. 'It's your turn to pleasure me now', she said softly.

Ben was filled by a sudden lust. 'What do you want?' he asked her.

Are you fucking stupid- AKali's voice was cut out as Ben slapped her on the ass.

Akali blushed with the pleasure, and Ben grabbed her tongue again with his. 'What do you want?' he asked her again.

'I want you to fuck me' Akali's green eyes blazed with passion which proved infectious as Ben was filled by it as well.

Ben smiled as he thought, To hell with that, im gonna make you beg for my cock, you bitch. He smiled.

He took off Akali's remaining clothes and began to finger her wet folds, his every move being met with an approving moan from her.

He could feel the love juice emanating from her pussy like a broken dam. He loved the way she moved to his every move. When she got used to having

her pussy fingered, Ben stuck a finger in her ass. She howled in surprise. 'Wtf do you think you're doing?'

'You', Ben replied. He continued fingering her ass and licking her pussy. Akali moaned and Ben knew she was nearing her climax.

He then felt a sudden constraint around his tongue and soon encountered bliss. Akali's juices went right down his throat and they tasted good.

He happily lapped them all up, and then turned AKali around and kissed her. Akali clung to him as she said 'Gii-ve'.

She kissed his neck. Ben asked her 'Give you what?'

'Your cock' Akali said out of breath. Her husky voice turned him on and he needed every effort to supress himself. He wanted to hear her beg him.

Akali soon gve him satisfaction as she moaned loudlly and screamed 'Give it to me!'

Ben complied and spread her lips open wide,as he lunged his cock in her welcoming folds. Akali's wetness made his progress inside even easier, and he

was soon fucking her earnestly. With each moan Akali gave, he plunged deeper and deeper more quickly. Soon enough, the fucking became a messy

business, as they began to sweat, and his cock made noisy squelching sounds. At some point, he started to smack her on the ass, and soon turned it a

rosy pink. AKali screamed and came al over his cock. Ben groaned as he too came

in Akali's pussy. Ben groaned as he pushed Akali off him. She whimpered as she fell off the bed. He flushed angrily. He quickly found his clothes,

dressed and went out of the room, not even bothering to look at the cum-filled Akali on the floor. When he was well away, he realized that Akali

was probably too weak to dress herself up. But then he realized also that he didn't care. Let her be humiliated. The bitch fucking used me for her own

personal gain.

He bumped into a masked surgeon.

'Why hello there. You're the one that got attacked, right?'

'Yea...'

'Benjamin...ok, so how do you feel?'

'Fucking bad' And it's because of that fucking nurse.'

Ben pushed past him, not bothering to explain. But Shen knew everything, because he was the Eye of Twilight. (Dramatic pause here)

As soon as he left the hospita, Ben felt decidedly better. He was thinking of going to his apartment so he could train for the reason he had

really come here. Suddenly, a blue circle appeared around him and he was bathed in light. He found himself on a familir summoning platform.

'Very, well, let's get this over with', he said to his teammates. He noticed Leblanc, Riven, Draven and a green dude with a shiny lantern.

His eyes widened as he heard the lamenting cries of the dead. A shiver ran down his spine, as he yed the guy icily. He was soon whisked off to

the rift, with the others. He mentally made a note to gank top and mid, as he saw sion and ahri, who he still held a grudge against. As he proceeded

to buy a machete and health pots, he felt Riven's unfriendly eyes on his back. The familiar voice of Fetterdu took him out of the frustration that

he felt towards Riven's hostility.

'Hey, ben'

'Hey...'

'You have lee sin against you, he likes to invade the jungle, be careful okay?'

'Sure' As if they can fucking beat me, Ben thought. They're so unskilled.

He walked over to the giant lizard's spawning place and waited.


	7. Changes

Guys, i'm going to port the story and enlarge it. It will have a better storyline and i will change the chapter content. I will rewrite part of chapter 1 as well.

Expect an even bigger story which portrays my first thoughts about this story. It will have more, lemons, but not just. I'm adding more detail to the storyline and adjusting bits.

Stay safe!


End file.
